Forbidden Fruit
by marirezende
Summary: Haruno Sakura havia aprendido a não se importar em ser conhecida como a 'Estranha', afinal, ver pessoas mortas desde o acidente que matou seu pai não é algo normal. Mas tudo fica ainda mais anormal quando é transferida para um colégio onde todos parecem esconder alguma coisa grave do restante da população de seu país.


**Capítulo 1: A Brave New World**

Ser ignorada ou receber olhares do tipo "você – não – é – bem – vinda - aqui -" já fazia parte da minha vida. No começo, quando eu tinha apenas sete anos, era horrível, pois eu não conseguia entender como as pessoas podiam ser tão cruéis com uma simples criança. Mas agora aquilo já era normal. Rotineiro. Por isso eu fazia de conta que o olhar "essa – menina – precisa – ir – para – um – hospício" que a senhora Mizaki dirigia, do outro lado da cerca que separava a casa dela da minha não era para mim. Com o passar do tempo, viver em meu próprio mundo, ignorando todos, ficou muito mais fácil.

Às vezes eu desejava com todas as minhas forças poder ser como qualquer garota normal: ter amigas da minha idade, conversar sobre coisas fúteis, ir a festas, ficar com quantos garotos eu quisesse, beber até vomitar, levar uma bronca dos pais e ficar de castigo.

Ao invés disso eu não tinha amigas: a única pessoa (viva) que realmente me dirigia à palavra era minha mãe para perguntar como havia sido meu dia, eu nunca era convidada para festas que o pessoal da escola promovia, eu nunca havia chegado sequer perto o suficiente de um garoto para que ele pudesse pensar em me beijar (o mais próximo que um cara já chegara de mim foi para perguntar onde ficava a BergerBurger e eu não soube responder), eu era intolerante à substâncias com alto teor alcoólico, minha mãe não tinha motivos para me colocar de castigo (a não ser as inúmeras vezes em que me esquecia de fazer os deveres de casa e os professores enviavam bilhetes para alerta – la de que aquilo era um indício de vagabundagem e quando ela menos esperasse eu poderia estar andando por aí drogada, o que, no meu ponto de vista, não era muito ético da parte deles) e meu pai estava morto.

Esta era a pior coisa de tudo isso: meu pai estava morto. E uma pessoa normal (o que não parece ser o meu caso), tecnicamente, não poderia falar com o pai que morreu em um acidente de carro quando ela tinha sete anos. Definitivamente havia alguma coisa errada comigo.

- Sakura você deve compreender sua mãe. Ela ainda não superou tudo isso. - ele repetia pela milionésima vez, somente naquela semana. Eu sempre quis pergunta – lo o que, de fato, ele queria dizer ao sugerir que ela ainda não havia superado 'tudo isso': o fato de ter perdido o marido que tanto amava ou ter sido obrigada a criar, sem a ajuda de ninguém, uma filha estranha (que todos julgavam ser doida, pois constantemente era vista falando sozinha) que não era bem – vinda a lugar algum.

Olhei bem para meu pai. Kizashi não havia envelhecido um único dia desde que havia morrido. Os cabelos rosados demonstravam o início de uma calvície que fora estacionada para sempre e não possuíam um único fio grisalho. As rugas de expressão em torno de seus olhos azuis ainda estavam lá, o que ele dizia ser o sinal de uma vida muito feliz e cheia de alegria. Ele ainda possuía toda a elegância que um homem bem educado e chegando aos trinta e nove anos poderia ter. E o sorriso dele era caloroso e me lembrava em como era bom quando ele estava por perto quando eu era criança. O sorriso, naquela época, fazia tudo parecer mais fácil. Mas naquele exato momento só me deixava mais irritada.

Revirei os olhos sentindo que ele não mudaria de assunto enquanto eu não prometesse que seria mais compreensiva e daria uma chance para que minha mãe se aproximasse de mim.

- Tenho outra escolha? – perguntei tentando não deixar a frustração transparecer em minhas palavras, o que era muito difícil.

Na verdade, tudo parecia muito difícil. Não que as coisas algum dia tenham sido fáceis, porque, vamos combinar acordar um dia após seu pai ter sido enterrado e vê – lo sentado na cadeira de balanço em que ele costumava se sentar para contar histórias de ninar como se ele sempre tivesse estado ali é chocante. E, depois descobrir que você podia ver e falar com pessoas que você viu (ou não) serem enterradas, definitivamente não é uma coisa com a qual seja fácil lidar. Mesmo.

Olhei para o jardim que Mebuki, minha mãe, mantinha vivo com muito custo. A terra do quintal de nossa casa, pelo que pude entender, não era o que se possa chamar de apropriada para jardinagem. Como se eu verdadeiramente me importasse.

Talvez meu pai tivesse razão. Nós deveríamos ter um relacionamento digno entre mãe e filha.

Suspirei e joguei uma parte do meu peso para frente, tentando fazer com que o balanço em que eu estava sentada se movimentasse um pouco. Kizashi me fitava, sentando no outro balanço, esperando uma resposta que ele considerasse adequada.

- Eu vou tentar. – murmurei vencida.

- Eu sabia! – exclamou parecendo ligeiramente orgulhoso.

Reprimi um sorriso. Sempre gostei de agrada – lo, mesmo que da forma mais simples possível.

Ficamos algum tempo sem dizer nada. Eu estava novamente imaginando como seria se meu pai ainda estivesse vivo. Acho que seriamos uma família razoavelmente feliz. Claro que teríamos aquelas brigas que toda família normal deve ter, mas no fim tudo sempre se resolveria e nós seriamos felizes. Sempre.

- Sakura! – ouvi uma voz distante me chamar. Tive receio em responder. Meu pai me lançou um sorriso divertido.

- Operação: Aproximação. Início: Iminente. – sorriu de novo. - Preciso ir. – disse se levantando.

Kizashi nunca me dizia o que fazia quando não estava comigo. Todas as vezes que eu o perguntava ele deliberadamente mudava de assunto.

- Fique mais um pouco. – pedi insegura.

- Sakura! – a voz, que agora identifiquei como sendo de minha mãe, estava mais próxima.

- Eu realmente preciso ir, princesinha. – acho que pisquei por uma fração de segundo, pois quando abri a boca para tentar persuadi–lo a ficar mais um pouco ele não se encontrava em lugar algum.

Não daria para adiar mais. Minha mãe havia me visto, pela janela da cozinha, no quintal. Ela fez um gesto com as mãos como se pedisse para que eu entrasse e apontou para o céu. Acompanhei o gesto e vi que a qualquer momento uma tempestade forte desabaria. Sentia – me exasperada quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia. Quando eu conversava com meu pai (ou simplesmente estava perto dele) tudo a minha volta perdia importância e o tempo parecia voar.

Corri desajeitada, em direção à porta da cozinha e a abri com uma rapidez que surpreendeu a mim mesma.

Mebuki indicou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Era sempre assim: ela perguntava sobre o meu dia, eu sobre o dela (por mera formalidade), e tomávamos o café da tarde juntas, já que o jantar em família havia sido abolido desde a morte de Kizashi.

Mas, depois de nove anos seguindo a mesma rotina, algo parecia estar diferente.

Ela não tentava agir como se tudo estivesse bem. Para meu horror, minha mãe parecia estar cansada de mais.

O cabelo loiro estava todo atrapalhado. Ela parecia ter acabado de sair de uma luta contra um urso enorme e tinha a expressão de alguém que havia perdido e apanhado muito. Os indícios de fios grisalhos, que ela tanto tentava esconder com tinturas e mais tinturas, estavam ali para quem quisesse ver. Os olhos verdes, que meu pai vivia dizendo serem iguais aos meus, estavam apagados. E ela parecia ter emagrecido muito. E não era de uma maneira do tipo: Nossa como você está linda e magra. Mas sim: Meu Deus você está mais subnutrida que as pobrezinhas crianças africanas.

Eu estava surpresa por não ter notado a mudança drástica que ocorrera com o físico da minha mãe nos últimos tempos.

- Como você está querida? – perguntou com uma voz rouca, que me era completamente estranha. Algo estava muito errado. E eu não tinha certeza se queria saber o que era.

- Bem. – respondi de forma patética.

- Que bom, que bom. – senti, com certo desagrado, que ela avaliava minhas reações. – Vai chover. - fiquei em choque. Nas poucas vezes em que ela tratava de assuntos especialmente sérios as conversas sempre se iniciavam de modo causal, até que, chegado o derradeiro momento, o assunto parecesse banal.

- É. – respondi frouxamente. A curiosidade me forçava a perguntar sobre o que ela realmente queria tratar, mas havia aquele pequeno pressentimento que era algo que eu não gostaria nada de saber. – O patê está uma delícia. – decidi que preferia entrar no jogo dela. Eu sabia que seria mais fácil.

Ela sorriu contente. Fiquei satisfeita por fazer minha boa ação do dia.

- Receita especial da vovó. – ela sempre repetia aquilo todas as vezes que sua comida era elogiada. E eu sabia que as receitas eram dela e não da minha avó, até porque vovó Mitori não sabe cozinhar nada.

O rosto de minha mãe ficou sério e após um longo suspiro e eu soube que ela finalmente decidira falar. Nem precisamos passar por mais minutos constrangedores em que uma joga a responsabilidade de prosseguir com as amenidades para a outra.

- Tenho uma coisa para dizer e sei que a princípio não vai gostar, mas lembre – se que é para o seu bem. Andei conversando com Akira a respeito e ela concordou que seria a melhor coisa que poderia ser feita. – meus músculos ficaram rígidos. Elizabeth detestava a Drª Akira, sua mais recente psicóloga. Vivia dizendo que Akira sempre tentava entupi–la de calmantes e mamãe simplesmente detestava qualquer tipo de medicação artificial. Se ela realmente aceitou a opinião da doutora sobre qualquer que fosse o assunto, a coisa era muito séria.

- A Drª Akira? – a surpresa era notável em minha voz.

- Sim. – desviou o olhar para um pedaço de pão de forma com patê que estava em seu prato. –Quero que entenda que ando muito preocupada com você, filha. – mordi os lábios esperando a bomba que viria a seguir. – Sei que ainda sofre muito com a perda do seu pai, mas acho que está na hora de você seguir em frente.

Aquelas palavras não pareciam tão ameaçadoras quanto eu imaginei que fossem. Posso admitir que fiquei feliz por estarmos tendo uma conversa em que ela admitia que sabia que eu ainda era muito apegada ao meu pai. Sempre pensei que ela preferisse fingir que tudo estava certo e que a filha era a pessoa mais normal do mundo.

- Quero pedir desculpas por ter feito vista grossa por todos esses anos, mas entenda que não tem sido fácil para mim também. - pigarreou. Ela iria começar a chorar a qualquer instante.

Eu a olhava sem saber ao certo se deveria dizer algo. Talvez um: "Nós podemos superar isso juntas" ou "Vai ficar tudo bem" resolvesse o impasse, mas não consegui encontrar minha voz. E eu era terrível em tentar consolar alguém. Bem, acho que eu era terrível em todas as interações sociais.

- Quero que você tenha uma oportunidade, mesmo que tardia, de desfrutar sua vida como uma pessoa normal. Não é justo priva – la disso. – assenti sem saber se era essa a brilhante resposta que ela esperava. – Estou ciente do modo como as pessoas daqui tratam você, por isso acho que tomei a melhor decisão dentro de nossas condições.

O que ela queria dizer com "Dentro de nossas condições"? Bem, papai havia deixado um seguro de vida bem gordo que garantia nossa vida de modo confortável por muito tempo. E quando eu digo muito tempo é muito tempo mesmo. Minha mãe costumava dar aulas de pintura e deixávamos o dinheiro do seguro guardado para futuras eventualidades, enquanto ele ia crescendo dentro dos limites possíveis com as taxações em uma poupança. Vivíamos muito bem usando apenas o que ela recebia com as aulas que dava e o auxílio que as Forças Armadas davam aos filhos menores de idade de militares.

Tomei um gole de suco de laranja e esperei.

- Você vai mudar de escola. – disse de repente.

Eu não sabia que reação ela esperava que eu esboçasse. Abri a boca ligeiramente em estado de confusão.

Aquilo havia me pego de surpresa não posso mentir, mas, não era uma mudança tão grande assim. As pessoas não seriam mais boazinhas com a garota – que – conversa - sozinha só por ela estar em um colégio diferente.

Minha mãe deve ter percebido um tanto quanto tarde de mais que aquilo não me afetara muito, como imaginou que fosse acontecer, pois completou de maneira enfática a sentença que ela esperava ter um efeito mágico e mudasse toda a minha vida:

- Você estudará no Internato de Konoha.

.

.

.

.

A primeira impressão que tive ao me deparar com os enormes portões de carvalho do Internato de Konoha foi de aprisionamento. No literal sentido da palavra.

O colégio era rodeado por muros cinzentos de quinze metros de altura e arames farpados 'enfeitavam' cada centímetro do 'topo' deles.

Minha mãe estava ao meu lado, a espera que nossa entrada fosse admitida.

Nós não temos conversado desde ontem à tarde, quando ela informou que eu estudaria aqui. Não que tivéssemos tido uma discussão, até porque eu não disse nada depois que fui informada da 'pequena' mudança. Eu estava entorpecida demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

- Que lugar agradável. – ela tentou puxar conversa.

Acho que Elizabeth deveria aprender o significado de algumas palavras ou sentenças. Por exemplo: O conceito que ela possuía de "desfrutar de uma vida normal". Como eu poderia ter uma vida normal confinada em uma escola de segunda a segunda, salvo em alguns fins de semana que eram destinados a serem passados com a família?

E esse lugar poderia ser qualquer coisa menos agradável. Bem, a não ser que você, como minha mãe, ache a ideia de viver em uma escola que mais se assemelha a uma penitenciária seja agradável. Depois dizem que sou eu quem precisa ir para um hospício...

Quando eu consegui juntar toda a vontade necessária para responder um "Tanto faz" os portões foram abertos, revelando um senhor que deveria ter sessenta anos.

Ele deu um sorriso mostrando o único dente que possuía. Os cabelos cinzentos escorridos e embolados pareciam não ver água e shampoo há anos. A barba, também cinza, batia em seu pomo de adão e estava mais suja, se é que era possível, que os seus cabelos. Com certo custo, consegui refrear minha vontade de lhe sugerir um banho e garantir o custeio dos produtos de higiene pessoal.

- Acompanhem-me. – falou de maneira baixa e inflexível.

Assim que passamos pelo portal, os portões se fecharam com um barulho seco.

Vários prédios se erguiam a minha frente. Alguns possuíam o acabamento arredondado, enquanto outros eram mais retos. Nos blocos edificados mais retos há enormes janelas de vidro fumê, o que me levou a crer que se tratavam das salas ou dos laboratórios. A princípio, imaginei que a "Muralha" circundava toda a propriedade da Instituição, mas eu estava enganada. Eu viria a descobrir só mais tarde que a estrutura colossal com que me deparei assim que identifiquei aquilo como o Internato não contornava o local todo, como eu imaginara, e sim acabava em um precipício com muitos metros (muitos metros a mais do que o recomendado para um pulo por diversão) e o mar furioso que quebrava as ondas em antigas construções desabitadas e em rochas lá embaixo.

Os prédios que compunham o lugar aparentavam serem bem velhos e imponentes e diferindo dos muros, eram de vários tons de verde. Uma quebra do cinza opressor muito bem-vinda.

Paramos em frente a um chalé feito com alguma madeira de tonalidade avermelhada que dava à construção um ar de sobriedade e rusticidade ao mesmo tempo. Uma pequena placa colocada sobre a porta continha a palavra "Administração".

O senhor, que percebi tratar-se de uma espécie de zelador, deu três batidas rápidas à porta, e pediu que esperássemos pela Diretora Dikker, virando-se para voltar para os portões do colégio.

- As construções são tão sólidas e esse chalé dá um ar tão pitoresco ao lugar. - mamãe tentaria a todo custo amenizar a situação. Revirei os olhos e evitei dar uma resposta sarcástica.

Construções sólidas? Duvido que esses prédios aguentariam um terremoto ou um furacão ou um maremoto ou uma chuva de meteoros ou qualquer outra catástrofe natural que acontece a todo instante.

Seja mais compreensiva. Seja mais compreensiva.

- Muito sólidas... E olha: Um chalé funcionando como a parte administrativa! Não é algo que se vê em qualquer lugar. – respondi querendo completar a frase com um 'normal'. Mas o que a rainha da anormalidade pode falar sobre os hábitos e construções esquisitos dos outros?

Mebuki abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma trivialidade, mas a porta foi escancarada pela mulher mais alta que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Os cabelos eram curtos e grisalhos, com alguns fios do que outrora foram loiros. Os olhos castanhos transmitiam bondade e confiança. A Diretora Dikker estendeu à mão fina para que minha mãe apertasse e sorriu especulativa.

- Estava esperando por vocês. Entrem e sentem – se. Sou Marietta Dikker – a voz dela funcionava como um calmante, mesmo com o forte sotaque que não consegui identificar. Todas as preocupações que rondavam minha cabeça antes da minha entrada ali pareciam terem sido esquecidas, pelo menos momentaneamente.

A sala diferia do toque rústico do exterior do chalé. Era bem mais moderna por assim dizer, com todo o seu revestimento em aço dando uma sensação de distância e esterilidade.

A Diretora indicou duas cadeiras próximas a uma mesa no canto da sala se sentando em uma terceira, do outro lado da mesa, revestida em algo que imaginei ser couro.

- Então, Sakura, soube que foi Akira quem sugeriu sua vinda para cá. – em suas mãos havia uma pasta de papel pardo.

- Foi. Ela disse a minha mãe que era melhor para mim. - demorei a lembrar do motivo de minha transferência. Tudo parecia tão distante...

- Claro. E com certeza será. Aqui temos uma forte política anti–bullying e pelo que sei... – apontou sugestivamente para a pasta. – Você sofria disso em sua antiga escola.

Bullying? Aquilo soava tão estranho. Ninguém nunca tinha colocado dessa forma, pelo menos não na minha frente, que a rejeição que eu sempre sofri era bullying. Não, eu não sofria bullying, só... Só era rejeitada. Isso.

Antes que eu respondesse alguma coisa, o assunto já passara para quem seria minha colega de quarto. O nome não me dizia nada, afinal ainda não conhecia ninguém ali. Uma cópia de uma chave com um chaveiro esférico de aço em que estava gravado o número 17 em relevo me foi entregue juntamente com meus horários de aula.

- Existem boas atividades extracurriculares aqui? – minha mãe pronunciou-se após um curto período de silêncio.

Atividades extracurriculares? Tive medo do que ela considerava uma boa atividade curricular. Ela não deveria ter perguntado sobre isso. Não é com se eu quisesse perder tempo animando torcidas. Aposto que era esse tipo de atividade que minha mãe consideraria boa para tomar minhas futuras horas de puro ócio.

A Diretora manteve o sorriso congelado no rosto.

- Oh sim. Existem inúmeras coisas que sua filha pode fazer aqui. Prometo que ela não ficará sem nada para fazer.

Mebuki suspirou relaxada. Sei exatamente o que se passou por sua mente. 'Ela não terá tempo para falar sozinha.' Revirei os olhos e concentrei toda minha atenção na parede atrás da diretora Dikker. Minha mãe pareceu ainda mais convencida de que aquela alternativa seria a melhor para que minha vida se aproximasse do normal.

- Legal. Estou realmente animada com isso. – afirmei ao perceber os olhares indagadores sobre mim. Bingo! Resposta certa.

As duas passaram a tratar da papelada da transferência e outros tramites que não me eram interessantes. Desliguei – me da conversa com a mesma facilidade com que eu desligaria uma televisão quando o programa 'Barney e seus amigos' começasse.

Atrás da mesa da diretora havia uma estante de aço finado retorcido. Dois porta–retratos eram visíveis. Em um estava a foto de uma garota que provavelmente tinha minha idade. Ela possuía cabelos loiros platinados e olhos cinzentos. Esboçava um sorriso mínimo e, por mais que aparentasse seriedade, ela parecia divertir – se com algo que não era mostrado na foto. A outra fotografia possuía a mesma menina, só que ela já estava bem mais velha, e um homem de aparentemente cinquenta anos. Ele tinha olhos castanhos e os cabelos já eram grisalhos. Os dois tinham expressões cansadas e meio doentes, mas mesmo assim pareciam felizes. O fundo da imagem lembrava a frente do chalé – administração do Internato, mas havia algo... Alguma coisa familiar naquelas pessoas que não fui capaz de identificar.

- O que houve Sakura? – indagou preocupada.

Mirei minha mãe sentindo – me perdida. O que deveria responder? Que a conversa que as duas mantinham era chata demais para ser digna da minha atenção? Acho que não.

- Hm, nada. Só estou tentando imaginar como será minha companheira de quarto. – menti descaradamente e as duas perceberam, mas não comentaram.

- Acho que resolvemos tudo. O primeiro sábado livre será daqui a três semanas e você só poderá deixar as dependências da escola mediante a autorização de sua mãe. Estamos entendidas, Sakura?

Três semanas? Nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe a minha mãe desde que ela, logo depois da morte de Kizashi, foi passar uma semana inteira na casa que minha tia Tsunade mantinha no País do Vento e a vovó Mitori cuidou de mim. Mamãe adquiriu um tique nervoso no olho esquerdo que só foi superado após três anos de fisioterapia. Eu nunca soube o que realmente aconteceu na estadia dela em no País do Vento, mas já imaginei mil e uma coisas nada ortodoxas.

- Ok. – respondi ao sentir mamãe apertando minha mão com delicadeza.

- Deixarei as duas a sós para se despedirem. Volto logo! – anunciou retirando – se do chalé em seguida.

Eu não sabia como agir. Nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas contaria cada dia para ao menos vê–la de novo. Não tínhamos a melhor relação do mundo admito, mas sempre havíamos sido só nós duas. Bem, nós duas e todos os 'fantasmas' que ela não conseguia ver.

- Sakura tome cuidado e seja uma boa menina. - murmurou após algum tempo em silêncio. – Desculpe pela minha negligência. Eu queria ter sido mais presente. - suspirou pesadamente.

Nós tínhamos tido uma conversa similar a essa ontem, mas ali, quando estávamos prestes a nos separar tudo pesava mais.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. As coisas serão melhores agora, a senhora verá! – disse com confiança e com toda a sinceridade do mundo.

Eu realmente acredito nisso. E surpreendi a mim mesma. Aquelas palavras não eram apenas para reconforta–la, tratava – se da mais pura e límpida verdade. O sorriso confiante que pareceu acalmar minha mãe.

Para minha surpresa, senti seus braços envolverem meu tronco em um abraço saudoso. Levei alguns segundos para conseguir forçar que meus próprios braços se levantassem e correspondessem ao gesto.

Os minutos se passaram e nós duas permanecíamos abraçadas sem proferir qualquer que fosse a palavra. Eu gostaria de ser uma pessoa mais dada a demonstrações afetivas e fazer com que minha mãe sentisse o quanto aquele momento era importante para mim. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que nos abraçamos e só agora eu tinha a consciência de como sentia falta disso.

É... acho que sou carente demais. Julgue – me.

- Por favor, fique bem! – nos separamos quando a diretora voltou à sala com uma menina. Mebuki permaneceu com a mão esquerda em meu antebraço direito.

- Sakura esta é Yamanaka Ino, sua colega de quarto. – Dikker nos apresentou com uma voz solene. A garota sorriu... Um sorriso que me permitia ver todos os seus dentes branquíssimos e que pareciam reluzir sob a luz florescente. Céus, eu realmente precisava de um tratamento de clareamento desses.

- Prazer em conhece–la, Sakura! Espero que possamos nos dar bem! – Yamanaka Ino parecia ser tão efusiva quanto minha tia Tsunade. Isso seria interessante. - A Senhora Dikker pediu para que eu a acompanhasse até o nosso quarto e explicasse como é o funcionamento do Internato! – o sorriso dessa vez era menor e menos chamativo.

Ela tinha a pele imaculadamente branca e grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis. O rosto tinha o formato oval, com bochechas proeminentes. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma longa trança, que ia até a altura do seu cotovelo. Era esguia e passava um ar de confiabilidade e eficiência com sua blusa branca bem engomada, saia de veludo azul – escuro de cintura alta, meias três quartos brancas e lustrosíssimas sapatilhas pretas. Ela era tão bonita que me senti envergonhada só por estar em sua presença.

- Yamanaka é presidente do conselho estudantil e monitora das atividades que se relacionam a esportes. Estava sem companheira de quarto há algum tempo e acho que foi a melhor escolha para você, Sakura! Ela poderá auxilia – la em todas as suas dúvidas.

- E se quiser posso fazer uma lista com algumas sugestões para aproveitar seu tempo. E também posso elaborar um cronograma para encaixar as atividades extracurriculares nos devidos horários! AH! Eu realmente irei mostrar a você a escola. Estudo aqui há muito tempo, você não irá conseguir uma guia melhor do que eu!

Minha cabeça deu um nó. Eu adoraria saber como aquela garota conseguia falar tanta coisa sem pausas bem espaçadas para respirar.

- Ahm... Obrigada, Ino! A sua ajuda será muito útil. – forcei – me a responder, após a sala cair em silêncio e as três me encararem com expectativa.

- Não precisa agradecer! É minha obrigação prestar assistência aos estudantes devido minha posição como presidente do conselho e monitora, não que eu esteja fazendo isso por obrigação... – pareceu se enrolar com seus pensamentos. – Eu faria mesmo que não fosse minha obrigação, mas não estou dizendo que essa seja minha única função, quero dizer...

- INO! – a exclamação saiu mais alta do que eu previra e a presidente - monitora me lançou um olhar confuso. – Eu entendi... – tentei sorrir para que não soasse um pouco estúpido interrompe–la, mas julgando a expressão sem graça que minha mãe trazia em seu rosto meu ato não iria contornar meu pequeno deslize no manual de boas maneiras... Acho que havia uma nota instruindo sobre não gritar com pessoas que você acaba de conhecer.

Simpatia, definitivamente, não tem nada haver comigo.

- Acho que Sakura pode acompanhar Ino por um pequeno tour agora mesmo. Aos domingos os estudantes costumam ter o dia livre, mas em alguns fins – de – semana em específico ocorrem excursões a pequena vila de pescadores e...

- E eu, como monitora esportiva tenho que destacar que alguns alunos fazem trilhas pelo bosque e praticam arborismo! Há também a opção de fazer escalada pelo precipício na encosta das propriedades do colégio, mas este tipo de atividade requer um pouco mais de prática e uma forte supervisão por ser perigosa e...

- Você poderá falar mais sobre isso quando levar a Sakura. – a diretora a interrompeu antes que eu usasse mais da minha ausência de bons modos. Ino sorriu em expectativa, começou a estalar os dedos e mexer os lábios sem emitir som algum.

Ficar muito tempo perto dela me daria dor de cabeça constante. Com certeza, ela tem algum tipo de transtorno que a impeça de agir como uma pessoa controlada. Não que eu pudesse falar muito sobre controle, mas ela parecia não conseguir não falar e isso é assustador.

- Então vamos logo! Temos uma longa sessão de informações e passeios pela frente! Além é claro, dos esclarecimentos sobre as questões de segurança! – evitei gemer frustrada diante a animação da minha mais nova companheira de quarto. A única explicação plausível para tanta energia desprender de uma única pessoa era o uso constante de energéticos. Ou drogas injetáveis. Vai saber...

Antes que eu pudesse impedi–la, Ino segurou meu braço com tanta força que me perguntei se ela tinha a intenção de esmigalhar meus ossos. Ela me arrastou para fora do chalé enquanto marchava com muito vigor.

Quando dei por mim, estava de volta a porta da propriedade, acenando tolamente para o carro da minha mãe. Tudo havia se passado tão rápido, que tudo o que pude fazer fora dar um último abraço constrangido em Mebuki, sob o olhar supervisor de Ino. A diretora havia ficado em sua sala, me desejando uma boa estadia no internato.

- Você está pronta? – a presidente – monitora indagou com seu já costumeiro tom entusiástico, assim que o automóvel ficou fora de alcance da minha visão.

Eu queria responder com um simples "Não!" e dar as costas àquela louca, rezando para que me deixasse em paz, para que dessa forma eu pudesse procurar pelo meu pai (o que significava que eu teria que esperar pela boa vontade dele em aparecer) e ter um pouco de conforto com sua presença.

Mas ali estava a oportunidade que desejei por boa parte da minha vida. Eu poderia recomeçar. Fazer tudo diferente e, se para isso, eu precisasse ser uma pessoa mais positiva em relação a tudo ao meu redor, que mal havia? Julia, apesar de ser um tanto efusiva, demonstrava querer ajudar na minha transição e eu já a julgava sem ao menos conhece – la direito.

Este tipo de atitude deveria mudar. Eu deveria mudar.

- Sim, eu estou pronta. – dediquei um último olhar a estrada, antes que os portões se fechassem diante de mim. Pude sentir uma força que eu desconhecia crescer e percorrer o meu corpo.

Tudo seria diferente agora.

...

...

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem? Então, este foi o primeiro capítulo da fic. A princípio era para ser uma história original, mas decidi adapta-la para utilizar as personagens de Naruto.

O resumo ficou terrível, mas espero que não espante muuitos leitores! haha

Faz um tempinho que me afastei do mundo das fanfictions (e escrita não - acadêmica, em geral) e acho que esqueci como se escreve (hahaha), mas espero que gostem desta aqui!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas: Críticas, sugestões, qualquer coisa! Façam uma autora feliz e mandem uma review! (:

o/


End file.
